trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Init4themoney
Init4themoney are a team on Trophy Manager ™, which is an online football management sim. The team was founded in 2008 and play their football in England. They are currently in Division 3 Group 9 and have been in that Division for two seasons now. Init4themoney have won two league titles in their short history along with a few 2nd and 3rd place finishes. The furthest they have reached in the English Cup was Round 8 during season 16. As the club is relatively new, they haven't been able to win many prestigious trophy's but their quick rise through the divisions shows that the manager knows what he is doing and shows his will to do his very best for the club. Init4themoney's 23,000 capacity stadium is situated in the middle of Huddersfield. It used to be the home of Huddersfield Town FC until their recent dissolution and was bought for $5,000,000. There has been no need to extend the stadium as of yet as it is large enough to cater Division 3 audiences. History Season 10-12 Init4themoney were founded on 1st February 2008. Two days later after activation Init4themoney were born.They were placed in Division 9 Group 192 where they finished 3rd behind Hamza United and Henchmen. They could only play 14 games of the season as they entered mid-way through the season. They won 10 and lost the other 4. The next season the manager of init4themoney never logged in once and a result of this were nearly deleted due to inactivity. However after receiving an e-mail from TM headquarters Daniel Denniss gave init4themoney one more chance and since then they have never looked back. Once the manager was back in charge he had a large amount of money to spend on players that was built up during the season he was inactive. Instead of buying 4 or 5 good players for what was then Division 7 he blew $100,766,800 on a Greek OMR/FC called P. Skiotis from the Greek Club Makedonikos Amisianwn. The season ended well as they finished 1st in Division 7 Group 50 winning 21 games and only conceding 18 goals over the 34 games. Season 13 Init4themoney found themselves in Division 6 Group 25. After selling P. Skiotis for $128,966,367 to Huddersfield Terriors the manager invested the money more wisely and purchased J. Agnew and B. Mezouar. Now the squad was becoming more well rounded and they once again finished 1st losing only five times. Also during Season 13 Daniel purchased D. Żałobka for only $3,641,614 which when looking at him now, is regarded as the best buy Daniel has done so far. Season 14 The league structure underwent a massive change meaning that Divisions 3-9 had an extra 1/3 Groups compared to what they had in the seasons beforehand. So this meant the majority of teams skipped a Division during promotion with some skipping two! This meant Init4themoney skipped Division 5 and jumped straight into Division 4 Group 25. Whether Init4themoney were prepared for this is debatable as they found themselves fighting for survival all season, and ending up finishing in 11th position. This was the first time they actually had some competition in their Group and realised that in fact their team maybe wasn't as strong as first anticipated. This Season though goes down as the most influential seasons the club has ever experienced as it was the reason why the following season was such a success. The manager realised that he needed to change things drastically and he achieved this by selling the majority of his first team for a more experienced and top class players. Season 15 Still in Division 4 group 25 but this time they were aiming for promotion instead of safety. All season they battled with Gazzas Greats and a class act. After sitting at the top of the table for the majority of the season the ended up finishing 2nd, 1pt behind Gazzas and level on points with a class at, with only goal difference clinching their promotion to Division 3. Season 15 was also when the first real top quality youth player was pulled from the Youth Department (YD). A 19* DL/DML called S. Newman who was later sold for a club record $179,439,065 to L33ds United F.C ™. Season 16 First season in Division 3 Group 9 where it's safe to say, the competition gets much more real. After a slow start Init4themoney went on a great run which saw them miss out on promotion by 1 point! The reason for this good form was because once again of a massive change of players, removing the old players for more Division 3 standard players such as Z. Pirija and P. Veršilo. These players turned the first season in Division 3 from a relegation battle into a promotion fight. Also during Season 16 another 19* youth was pulled from the YD going by the name of D. Eastwood. This player will be staying at the club until he has finished blooming as we hopefully won't be needing much money in the future. Season 17 A second successive season in Division 3 Group 9 which is arguably more competitive than last season. After a great start Init4themoney's form dipped which meant they had to once again change things at the club. They sold S. Newman for $179,439,065 and used the funds gained from that sale to buy S. Beckham and N. Compton. The season had been another rocky experience, with the team not fully living up to their full potential. Their final position was 8th, which is far below what is expected! Season 18 Another season in Division 3 Group 9 sees Init4themoney try to gain promotion for the 3rd time. A poor start which saw them lose their first two league games under the new Match Engine. However the club managed to adjust to it and eventualy finished in a respectable 6th positon. During this season, Init4themoney announced a plan called "opperation banana peel". Basically this would mean they would sell all their over 22's and plan for the future. However they would expect to lose their Div 3 status, at least for a few seasons until their youths start to develop in men! Season 19 TBA. The Pokerstars Stadium Init4themoney have only ever had one stadium however it has had quite a substantial number of names. The current name is all to do with a sponsorship deal we currently have with Pokerstars. This runs out in Season 19. The stadium currently holds 26,000 spectators with the largest attendance being 25,832 in a League match against Voodoo Acid XI on 31 January 2010. Facilities *Pitch Draining - Yes *Fast Food Diner - Level 5 *Floodlights - Level 0 *Heating - Yes *Merchandise Stand - Level 5 *Merchandise Store - Level 4 *Parking - Level 4 *Pitch Cover - Yes *Restaurant - Level 5 *Sausage Stand - Level 5 *Sprinklers - Yes *Roof - No *Toilets - Level 4 *VIP Facilities - Level 3 Crest Init4themoney have had four different crests during their short history. The majority of them using the club colours orange and blue. The original crest was created by Derry FC as was the second crest. Since then Titans Corporation™ has created the two most recent logo's. In between using these crests Daniel has used some gimmicky avatars such as Columbo and Ben Foster. During Init4themoney's NT campaign in Season 14 Gibbylad Athletic (now East - Hull - Athletic) created a special election logo which brandish the words "Vote for init4themoney". Over the Christmas period the Leopard that was then in the club crest wore a Santa hat to go along with the Christmas spirit. That little addition was created by Derry FC. During the Christmas of 2009 the club once again adopted the Santa hat in a variant of their current design. Colours Since the creation of Init4themoney the colours associated with the club have always been orange and blue, with blue being the secondary colour. The orange came from links with the Netherlands and the blue coming from links with Chelsea FC. The home kithas predominantly been all orange with white shorts and orange socks. The away kit would have a blue jersey, white shorts and blue socks. However this all changed in Season 17 when the club sponsor Pokerstars demanded that the the home and away kits be in the colours associated with Pokerstars and not the regular orange and blue. The board were apprehensive at the thought of changing the kits, wondering if the fans would take to the new designs. However there was no need to fret as the new red, black and white kits were as popular as the old ones. The kits were based on AFC Ajax's. Shirt Sponsors Every season the club had to decide from a selection of about 13 which sponsor would be on the clubs home and away kits for the season ahead. All of the potential sponsors offered the same amount of money so due to this, the only reason a sponsor was chosen was based on how good it looked on the kit. Here is a run down of who has sponsored Init4themoney so far: *Season 10 - ??? *Season 11 - ??? *Season 12 - Öbel *Season 13 - GAME *Season 14 - GAME *Season 15 - GAME *Season 16 - GAME *Season 17 - ZEUS *Season 18 - Lion *Season 19 - Y-COM *Season 20 Supporters Init4themoney currently have a fan base of 9726, with the fan club being called "The Money Bags". The highest number of fans ever accumulated was 10,025 during Season 17. The club averages about 9800 fans a season, however if they are promoted to Division 2, then that would increase to a minimum of 11,000. They regularly attract 24,000 spectators to each home game. The chants sung by the fans include "The referee's a w£$^er" and "Where's the ME gone, where's the ME gone?". Init4themoney do not have many rivalries within Trophy Manager, however the following teams are games that the fans hold in in high regard: *Evo Boys (Old men) *Smokin Aces (Scum) *White Heat (Nancy Boys) The club's "firm" are the 10-10 crew. The origins of the firm are sketchy but it is believed that it started in an Under 21 game between Init4themoney and Monster Hedgehogs. The game was abandoned after 10 mins after a small fight broke out between the two sets of fans. Records Most Appearances: ' ' 1. B. Beckwith (103) 2. D. Zalobka (91) 2. E. Irons (91) Most Goals Scored: 1. I. Kamis (31) 2. R. Verney (30) 3. A. Vassalo (21) Most Assists: 1. G. Ramsden (21) 2. R. Prajzler (20) 3. A. Vassalo (16) Most Cards: 1. H. Langston (25) 2. J. Agnew (18) 3. D. Zalobka (12) Most MoM Awards: 1. M. Orac (8) 2. R. Prajzler (7) 2. A. Vassalo (7) Largest League Win: 1. Vs Chelseaunited (6-0) Season 15 2. Vs Brendon Panthers (4-0) Season 15 2. Vs FC Slow Crew (4-0) Season 17 Largest League Defeats: 1. Vs Wilton Wanderers (5-1) Season 14 2. Vs Everton Mafia (5-2) Season 18 2. Vs FC LILAUS (3-0) Season 16 Largest Home League Attendance: Vs Voodoo Acid XI(25,832) Seas''on 18'' Most Goals in'' one Season:' R. Verney (21) '''Season 18' '''Most Assists '''in one Season: R. Prajzler (11) Season 13 Most Cards in one Season: H. Langston (9) Season 14 Highest Average Rating in one Season (played 26+ games): M. Orac (6.94, 31 games) Season 15 Oldest Player to Play for Club: W. Higgin (35.2 yrs old) Season 17 Vs evo boys Youngest Player to Play for Club: D. Eastwood (16.2 yrs old) Season 16 Vs Unknown Highest Total Squad ASI: 238,683 (5th Jan 10) Highest Over 22 ASI Total: 170,252 (5th Jan 10) Highest Under 22 ASI Total: 117,576 (23rd March 10) Highest ASI of a player: M. Said (41,716) Highest TI of a player: S. Robinson (30.4) qafqrDFADCup Season 10 - N/a Season 11 - Round 4 Season 12 - Round 2 Season 13 - Round 3 Season 14 - Round 2 Season 15 - Round 4 Season 16 - Round 8 Season 17 - Round 8 Season 18 - Round 8 Season 19 - TBA Current Squad Goalkeepers 25. D. Špakauskas 33. T. Farmer 38. H. Osusky 39. R. Wagner 43. S. Scott Defenders 1. J. Mondal 2. S. Beckham 19. M. Easter 21. D. Fowler 23. G. Clark 31. A. Muir Midfielders 4. W. Mills 5. M. Gordon 6. H. Al-Bishi 8. B. Ca Dao 9. R. Britain 10. E. López 13. I. Balint 14. I. Petkov 15. E. Rivas 17. D. Ridwan 18. L. Bortone 22. G. Varriale 27. M. Hayes 28. S. Robinson 32. D. Eastwood 34. D. Perkins 36. S. Travis 40. M. Kemp 41. W. Nicholl 42. J. Avery Forwards 11. B. Judd 16. Marcelino 20. S. George 24. J. Bacon 26. G. Beachamp 29. M. Mills 30. S. Horton 35. R. Verney 37. R. Nugent Player of the year Season 10: Unknown Season 11: Unknown Season 12: A. Vassalo Season 13: R. Prajzler Season 14: S. Winterbottom eason 15: I. Khamis/M. Orac Season 16: M. Vajda Season 17: D. Zalobka Season 18: R. Verney Honours League '- Division 6 Group 25: '''Champion ('Season 13') - 'Division 7 Group 50: Champion ('''Season 12) Friendly Leagues - U-30's Group 1 Round 1: 'Champion ('Season 14) - Init4themoney Invitational: 'Champion ('Season 15) Init4themoney Invitational's Round 1: Champion: 'Init4themoney '''Relegated: '''Welwyn Garden City Rovers FC, Hebburn Town F.C 'Round 2: Champion: Reeth Red Devils Relegated: '''Heslington Pumas, Yardley Rovers [http://trophymanager.com/league_friendly.php?historic=4859 '''Round 3:] Champion: Evo Boys Relegated: '''London C.F, Reeth Red Devils Round 4: '''Champion: Kitkat Crescent Crusaders Relegated: Born to Rip, Geordie Dream Round 5: Champion: Kitkat Crescent Crusaders Relegated: Monster Hedgehogs, Bristol Accademy Teams Participated in the Invitational *'Look below for information on how the "total points" section is worked out.' Total Points: Using the table below, you add up all your values and the divide it by the number of FL's you have been involved in. Table 1st: '''12 Points '''2nd: '''11 Points '''3rd: '''10 Points '''4th: 9 Points 5th: '''8 Points '''6th: '''7 Points '''7th: '''Etc... '''12th: '''1 Point '''Rule: '''Must have taken part in at least '''3 FL's for your points to actually count! Youth Players YD Pulls: - 20*: 0 - 19*: 3 - 18*: 0 - 17*: 1 - 16*: '''1 - '''15*: '''5 - '''14*: 6 - 13*: 3 - 12*: 6 Total: '25 ('Includes players that have been sold) Current Foreign Youths: - 20*: '''0 - '''19*: '''0 - '''18*: 1 - 17*: 1 - 16*: '''2 - '''15*: '''2 - '''14*: 2 - 13*: 1 - 12*: 0 Total: '''9 Transfers '''Highest Transfer Fee's Received: 1. S. Newman ($179,439,065) to L33ds United FC 2. P. Skiotis ($128,966,367) to Huddersfield Terriors 3. N. Compton ($110,252,385) to The Dips Highest Transfer Fee's Spent: 1. A. Crosby ($123,000,001) from Rainford Rovers 2. N. Compton ($119,524,101) from Brumbies 3. P. Skiotis ($100,766,800) from Makedonikos Amisianwn '''Number of Players Sold: '''117 '''Money Earned from Players Sold: '''2,519,760,872 '''Total ASI of Players Sold: '''517,270 '''Number of Players Bought: '''119 '''Money Spent on Players Bought: '''2,403,332,409 '''Total ASI of Players Bought: '''605,578 Category:Football Clubs Category:English Football Clubs